Insolent Slumber
by sin-tenshi
Summary: After abdicating the engagement himself, Wolfram's fate turned for the worst.How will Yuuri react to this? Will he awaken his feelings for Wolfram or will it suffer a neverending slumber?
1. Prologue

Insolent Slumber

Disclaimer: KKM totally not mine… If it was Wolf wont be miserable.. TwT

Sin: I have been on hiatus for a while!!!! *sobs* My fics for GWing will ensue! *pinky promise* anyways, This is my new story for KKM… Wolfie!!!!!! *starry eyed* On wif the story!

Prologue:

Slap. Yuuri looked like a gaping fish out of the water when Wolfram slapped his right cheek.

"Wolf, what?" Yuuri asked in daze. They are about to eat dinner when Wolfram stood up and slapped his cheek. In Mazoku custom, Wolfram just abdicated their engagement.

"Lord von Bielefeld, do you take that back?" Gunter asked in his most solemn and sad voice.

"No, I won't." Wolfram's eyes are downcast. " I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son of the 26th Maou, Cecille von Spitzweg, youngest brother of Lord Gwendal von Voltaire and Sir Conrart Weller hereby abdicate my engagement with the 27th Maou of Shin Mazoku, Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri Heika." With that declaration, Yuuri knew that the engagement no longer exists. It's official. He stood there feeling like the world has just ended. Isn't this what he wanted for the longest time? Then why is the thought of Wolfram leaving the castle with someone else brings dread to his frazzled mind.

"If you will excuse me, heika? Anue, sir von Christ, kooniichan, hahaue, greta.. " Wolftam addressed everyone as he left the table. "I will retire early, I don't feel hungry." 'Goodbye' he smiled a bright smile that he knew that would be the last reminder he can leave his brothers, mother daughter and his only beloved king. With that he left the table along with its dazed occupants.

Conrart left the table as fast as he can. Shinou knows what is happening.

"Wolfram!"

There lying on the ground is his once pristine immaculately looking brother, sprawled on the floor like a helpless child unconscious.

' Please Shinou, don't take him this soon! Not when he started calling me his brother again!' Conrart silently prayed that he just fell asleep. How he wished his wish did not came through.


	2. Chapter 1: Big Brother, Little Brother

Sin: Yey! I got reviews! *grins like a lunatic* Because I got reviews, I'll continue on wif the story..

Nakamura Chiaki-san: Me too I'm excited to tell the story.. I'm updating the story prolly once or twice a week if time permits.. So stay tuned on what really happened to Wolf.

Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown-san: Actually he did slapped Yuuri.. That's why Yuuri was dazed. Anyways, thanks for appreciating the story. I don't mind rants; I always do that especially when I'm excited! *winks*

And now, the first chapter starts! There is a reason for the chap title... trust me...

Chapter 1: Big Brother, Little Brother

Everyone in the Dinner halls ran to the corridor where they heard the anguish yells of Conrart. Gwendal was out of the door even before the second syllable of Wolfram's name escaped the lips off the second brother.

"Oh Shinou! Wolfram!" Lady Cheri gasps burying her face in her eldest son's chest.

"What happened?" Gwendal's body grew taut as he saw the sprawl body of his lil' wolf on the floor cradled by Conrart.

"Call Gisela!" Gunter shouted with the urgency that only the battlefield has witness during the time of the wars.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri tried to get near but he was restrained by Gunter.

"Heika… I know that you are concern," Gunter said as he held Yuuri's arm away from the brothers who are carrying the unconscious Wolfram back to his long forgotten room. Long forgotten but the maid's made sure that they are clean. "But please try to understand that Wolfram is no longer in any way related to you, sire. He abdicated the engagement and it's improper for you to meddle to this. Let his brothers take care of this. You know that Gisela can handle this right? For now, all we can do is just stand in the sidelines and just hope that it's nothing too bad."

It struck Yuuri big time. He is no longer as close as he was before to Wolfram. Starting tonight, he is an outsider, no longer his fiancé. Just a bystander, as cold as it might sound, the whole truth of that idea hit him like he was hit by a ten wheeler truck.

Meanwhile….

In Wolfram's room, the pale blond was laid by Conrart's gentle arms to his silken white sheets. Conrart stayed to his brother's right side as Gwendal positioned to Wolf's left and their mother settled beside Gwendal as they waited for Gisela to come, hoping that it's nothing terminal or any of the sorts.

_CONRART'S POV _

_Among the three of us, Wolfram has the most unfortunate childhood. Struck by war and confusion, my brother never learned the value of a true smile. Being seen only for his lovely features, great maryoku control and royal descent and nothing else, I won't doubt why he wouldn't decide to hide underneath his bratty façade._

_At age 9, Wolf learned the value of apathy. Both Mother and Lord von Bielefeld had affairs outside of their marriage vows and the sad part is that they were never discreet. Gwen and I are old enough to understand but he was just too young to even decipher what is going on. We tried our hardest to hide the ugly truth from him but he knew, he always do. He is after all a very smart kid. _

_At 10, Lord von Bielefeld died in the arms of his mistress a half human, half Mazoku, heart failure on throes of passion- one of the most embarrassing scandal that ever infested the life of their Mother. I knew that he was mad, sad and totally broken but he didn't want me to hold him not even Gwendal. He learned independence in the most inopportune time. He later found out of my half-human status and he won't even look me in the eyes anymore. I see the betrayal in those emerald eyes, eyes that always have trusted me with all that he was and it pained me so bad._

_He lived his life restraining himself, too afraid to trust. Seventy four years of living in pain, 74 years of being in the dark. I thought it would stop the moment Yuuri proposed to him. We all did. And with all my hopes I prayed it will. He learned to smile a real smile, to laugh his heart out, cherish people he cared about. He even adopted a human child. We really though he was happy despite the non-stop bickering of him and arguments you had with Heika. I really thought he was until last week. Those tear he cried in that patch of garden. How can I be stupid ?! Not too see your misery, all those pain?_

_When Shinou took his heart, I wished he took mine instead. Wolfram deserved better! Why must he be the only one to suffer every single time?! Indeed Gwendal and I lost something as keys but at least we were alive but Wolf?! Why is it always so unfair?_

_When everything turn back to normal, I thought Yuuri will finally see how much Wolfram loved him and he will love our baby brother back and Yuuri will make him happy. Everyday I waited for him to smile that genuine smile that lights up his entire face, giving his face a glow akin to that of an ethereal being. Waited but failed._

_After the escapade with the king of Shou Shimaron, he started calling me "koonichan" again. I was very happy then. So happy that I wanted to hug him. How I wish I really did. And then he spent time with me like he did when we were little._

_Then he announced the abdication of the engagement. He smiled, face thanking Yuuri for everything. I almost jumped from the table in anger, to tell him that he owe Yuuri nothing. Why would he even thank someone who ignored him, took him for granted and denied him when all he ever gave is his trust, loyalty, love and affection? And now, he is suffering again. I, we, failed him again._

_Gwendal's POV_

_Wolfram. Our source of joy and pride. A little ray of sunshine in our lives. Sweet little Wolf. When was the last time I call him Wolf? When did it started to change?_

_We knew his bratty façade, his attempt to cover up his misery with glares and pouts. Our little Wolf. I know that I was not a good brother to you but you still looked up to me like something akin to a father. It's arrogant of me but I know what you see with those emerald eyes of yours when you look at me- admiration mixed with pride yet so afraid to disappoint me. You should have known better that whatever you do I will never be disappointed with you._

_We should have seen it. I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT. Seen the forlorn look of your eyes whenever that coward we called a king denies your engagement. We thought that he was doing more good for you that we never saw the damage he was inflicting to your fragile heart._

_Maybe you have wished that Shinou never returned your heart when he took it and used it as a key to one of the forbidden boxes. It would have been lonely but at least Yuuri cared. We should have known._

_After that episode with Seikoku and the king of Shou Shimaron, you fell distant to everyone aside from Conrart and Greta. I thought that was good. It's when your nightly vigil of tears on the spot in that patch of garden right? And yet, I didn't intervened. The loneliness was eating you and yet I didn't do anything. We failed you again lil Wolf. We promised to protect you and yet we failed again._

_When you wake up Wolf, I swear on the von Voltaire's name, I will never let you get hurt again. Even if I have to place a restraining order over the 27__th__ Maou of Shin Mazoku. _


	3. Chapter 2: The Real Score

Sin: Arigatou for all the reviews! I love you guys! Your reviews are totally appreciated by Sin! * scatters confetti*

Chiaki-san: Arigatou! yup,yup! They care for each other despite all the weirdness of showing it. The scene where Wolf cried, I don't know if it's present in the PS ending of the game but as far as the anime, Seasons 1,2 and 3 is concerned, it's not present. I just made the scene just to show just how bad the situation is.*sobs*

Pikeebo-san: Arigatou! Uhm.. just read the next updates ne? Wahahahaha it would be a great scene to see both brothers barring Yuuri.. *imagines*

Tensai11-san: Arigatou! I will try to update as fast as I can! *pats on shoulder* the restraining scenario? Hmm.. wahahaha it would be fun to see them do that ne? Wolf deserves some patronage, I really think so…

Dreamer-Of-The-Unknown-san: Arigatou! I really appreciate the attention that you are giving this fic. *grins*

Hope you guys like this newest chapter! On with the next installment! Ah.. By the way, standard disclaimers do apply!

Chapter 2: The Real Score

Gisela von Christ was hailed as the best medic of the whole Shin Mazoku. But even her best capabilities all she was able to do was to restore Wolfram's temperature back within the normal, not as warm as a fire Mazoku should be but at least it's within normalcy. She was dreading how the rest of the family would react to what has struck their beloved youngest. How will she tell?

The condition itself was extraordinary itself and very rare as it is. Who would have thought that such a thing will ever happened?

"Gisela?" Conrart stared at the face of the medic, trying to decipher in her pale visage that looks to be draining as the minute pass.

"How is he?" Lady Cheri held the lifeless hand of his young son.

"its death root mixed with mixed with something else… A very potent potion but I still am not sure what it can do." She said while the faces of everyone in the room paled.

"He was poisoned?! By Shinou! Who would…" Cheri cried as she collapsed by the bedside of her ill son.

"Could it be that he himself did it?" Gwendal leaned to the nearest structure available to support his form.

"We all know that Wolfram was a very good herbologist and the best potion maker. Even my father and me is no match to him. He was personally couched by Suzannah Julia himself. But we are not yet so sure if he indeed do this to himself or if there was a foul play. We all know that Death root kills almost instantaneously but it grows very rarely. Even the best herbologist or medic in this world can never set their eyes on it even if it takes them their lifetime. It was said that it only shows itself to those it pities to be worthy of instant death. But it puzzles me is that where in Shinou's name did Wolfram have this plant or if he was poisoned, where did the culprit finds death root? And why did Wolfram did not die? Not that I wish him to but there must be another thing that was added in the mixture of death root to trigger such a reaction from Wolfram and how did that person get too close to him to give him that poison?" Gisela explained to them like the medic that she is.

"What will happen to him now?" Conrart looked like the world ended, just like the days that Julia von Wincott died.

"I don't know yet. If only I'll know the components of the potion, I can determine for sure. As of now, he will be stable and unconscious, for how long, I can't say for sure."

The crest-fallen look of both Conrart and Gwendal almost gave away how grave Wolfram's condition is. Yuuri, Greta, Murata, and Gunter waited by the corridor for any news but when the two exited the room, only silence can be heard.

"How was it?" Gunter can no longer tolerate the silence that both brothers are emitting. "Gwendal? Conrart?"

It's Death root." Gwendal grunted. Gunter unconsciously slid to the cold marble floor. Tears fell from his eyes on its own accord. "Can he.. can he.. Is he going to… can he make it?"

"We don't know." Conrart answered in a quiet voice as he helped the emotional instructor up.

"I'll do the research!" Gunter's look of determination left no room for opposition.

"Thank you." The gratitude was heartfelt coming from both brothers.

Yuuri looked at the sidelines. He didn't know how to react. Even Conrad is ignoring him and he didn't have the heart to interrupt. '_Death root? What the heck is that?! Geez! Now I wish I pay more attention to Gunter's lessons! What is that?' _ If the look of desperation from everyone around him is any indication of how dire the situation is, Yuuri wouldn't want to know or maybe he was trying to block it for it must be really grave. All he can manage to do was grit his teeth to stop himself in forcing them to tell him what is going on. The silence grew and he waited for anyone to address him but not even the tiniest bit of a sound was heard, not inside Wolfram's chambers nor the outside corridor.

Days passed but it felt like the entire Shin Makoku and Covenant Castle stood still in time. It was as if everything was frozen. Everyone was so worried for their resident fore prince. The last time Yuuri saw Wolfram was when the day he collapsed after he annulled their engagement.

The heads of the Ten Noble Families and their families went to visit the ill prince but no one was allowed to see him except for the immediate family members. His uncle, Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld went rushing to his nephew not bothering to stop and greet the king when he arrived a fortnight ago.

Both Wolfram's brothers stood by the doorway standing, looking and acting like sentries. The only people who are allowed to enter with being thrown out but the fierce look and glares of both Lord von Voltaire and Sir Weller (imagine Conrart glaring... yikes! *gasps*) were the medics headed by Gisela, Lady Cheri, the Great Sage Murata, his uncles, Lord Stoffel and Waltorana and the princess, Greta. Even the Maou himself was unauthorized to enter and see his former fiancé, too much toYuuri's frustration.

'_It's been a week! And if Greta and Murata's news were true, he is not getting any better! A week has passed since I last saw Wolfram! Why won't they let me in? Is it because I no longer related to him through the engagement? Screw protocol! I don't even care if it's improper or inappropriate! Shit! I just want to see him…' _The double black king almost wept in frustration as he walked through the walls towards Wolfram's room, maybe this time Conrart will allow him in.

"It's so cruel of them not to allow Yuuri-Heika anywhere near Lord Wolfram." He heard one of the approaching maids as they gossip around doing their chores. He hid himself behind a pillar concealed from them.

"I already expected it from Lord Gwendal but alas! Even Sir Conrart won't allow it! To think he was supposed to be the one to understand Heika." Lasagna exclaimed.

"Well, King Yuuri is nice but I really think that he deserve it."

"Effe!" both the other maids gasp.

"I mean look! For almost 2 years, Lord Wolfram devoted everything to Maou Heika but what did Heika do? He ignored Lord Wolfram's feelings, denied the engagement every opportunity he has and wounded Lord Wolfram's heart. I think what Lord Wolfram's brothers' decision is just."

Yuuri touched his cheeks as he emerges from his hiding place when the maids have been gone. He broke down on that cold floor and cried.

'_Was I that cruel to him? Gods, I didn't mean it like that! I never mean it that way!' _he felt anguish as he aimlessly walkedwithin the halls of Covenant Castle.

--Cheerios! The discussion about the Death root and its effects will be discussed on the next chappie! Haizt… *sigh* poor ignorant Yuuri… I'm really divided on whom to feel sorry to- Wolfram for enduring the pain and suffer the apathy or Yuuri for being ignorant on how he is hurting poor Wolfie.. I'm sad and I'll be updating soon! Keep the reviews coming guys, they make the author happy… *grins*


	4. Chapter 3: The Plant of Sorrows

Sin: Howdy minna! So, yeah, I made a final decision to update this fanfic once every week… or if I failed to update on a certain week, I'll make a double for the next week… The reason I didn't updated last week was due to the fact that I did managed to post 3 chappie in the span of 4 days and I was amazed myself.. wahahaha! *hysteric laughing* anyways, to those who reviewed the last chapters, I really appreciate everything... uhm... I'm overwhelmed that you guys accepted the story warmly and to those who put this story in the story alert, fave story list and me, the crazy hybrid on the author alert thanks! *I know it sound like an award acceptance speech but humor me... I'm just happy*

Now on with the newest installation!

Guides:

" " – dialogues

'_italics' – _thoughts or flashbacks

Underlined –part of the texts

Chapter 3: The Plant of Sorrows

It's been a month. A month since Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld was seen alive and well. A month of Yuuri trying to get past the sentry guards on Wolframs room formally known as Wolfram's brothers.

Yuuri tried to stay awake for the rest of the night contemplating on how he will convince Conrad on letting him near Wolfram even for a while. He tried passing notes with Lady Cheri through Greta and he knew it was foul to use his daughter to gain favor in his cause, he has no choice. Lady Cheri expressed that she is not against of the Maou visiting her baby, after all, he is just going to visit and Wolfram can not be any worse than he already is- as much as to her regret. The problem would be on the very doorway.

Gwendal looked like a wolfhound whenever he gets too close to Wolfram's room and he knew better than to ask him to allow him to pass. Yuuri did not want any repeat of what had happened before.

---------------------------_FLASHBACK---------------------------------------_

"_Please step back Heika." Gwendal's brows are wrinkled yet again._

"_Please Gwendal, let me in. I just want to see Wolfram, even just for a minute. I just..." Yuuri whimpered. He knew that if he continued the rest of the sentence, his tear won't be at bay._

"_I'm telling you Heika. My brother is stable. There is nothing you can do about the situation" Gwendal's voice was firm. ' you have done enough damage as it is' he wanted to add but he knew that whatever happened or is to happen, that scrawny kid that hurt his brother is their king, give or take and what he was about to say will be considered as treason under any circumstance._

"_Heika… I think it is best for you to return to your office. Gunter is looking for you." Conrart tried giving his most chiding voice and smile to the young king._

"_Conrad… please..." Yuuri's eyes were watering and tears are about to fall. All he wanted was to see Wolfram. It's the longest time that he spent in this world that the blond young man was not by his side. How he wished..._

'_Wished what, Yuuri?' he asked himself. He was at lost. He was getting desperate and the older brothers don't seem to give way and bend to the wish of the king._

"_Lord von Voltaire, Sir Weller…" they are not giving them any other choice. " I command you to let me through and let me see Lord von Bielefeld!"_

"_With all due respect Your Highness," Gwendal hissed, "this is no longer under your jurisdiction" the ground was shaking and there are no whatever mistakes that the head of the von Voltaire family is gritting mad. "My brother is in no relation to you and he is not your concern! Now if you would please, leave now before I forget that you are the rightful king of Shin Makoku." Gwendal turned his back to the young king. He knew that what he did was harsh but can the king get a hint? No one needs him here, no one, especially not Wolfram! Why in heck doesn't he go to one of his adventures now? _

_Yuuri was escorted back to his office by Gunter and left with a blank expression on his face._

_-----------------------------END OF FLASHBACK-----------------------------_

That was what happened. The next time Yuuri went to visit Wolfram (you can't actually call that visiting for he just stand by the door. Talking to the "guards" was futile after all) he can't help but wish that he can still talk to the young man. He missed everything… his voice, his smile, his lectures... God! He even missed his jealousy. What in the worlds can't he give to bring back Wolf to them? He knew that he will be more than willing to bargain everything!

_'Wait… Does this mean that I love Wolf? Is this the feeling they call love?' _Yuuri was confused. He aimlessly walked in the castle halls. He did not know where he already is not until he recognized the massive oak doors of the library.

-YUURI'S POV-

I was pondering if what I am feeling is indeed love for Wolfram. Gods! I know I don't deserve him and what the hell am I thinking! We are both guys! GUYS! As in we are both you know!!!!! We were supposed to be partnered to girls not to each other! There is something totally wrong with this! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH A BOY! IM A BOY!! Gosh!

But if I am not in love with Wolf, what is this painful feeling that I am feeling? It's so much worst than that of what I have felt when Conrad went missing with only his arm left on the scene. It's as if the other half of my soul is detached or something. I missed Wolfram.

There are times when I wish that all of this is nothing but a nightmare and I will be awaken yet again by one of your kicks or maybe with your loud snores. I wish it's the case! I promise I will let you snuggle on me or even drool on me, even if I know you don't drool… just be safe Wolf.

When I stopped walking, I have no idea where in the castle am I. Ah! I'm by the library, based on the massive double oak doors; I know I'm in the library. After all, it's the only place in the castle that has such a massive heavy doors.

I know that Gunter is already researching on the cause of Wolfram's illness and if I remember it right, they said something about a death root or was that a death plant? Oh well, I might as well looked for it , who knows I might get lucky and find the cure then Wolf will be okay.. '_Then what? What will I do when he wakes up? Will I reinstate the engagement so he will be happy or I will not take back the dissolution of the engagement?' _I sighed. _'Oh well, I'll think about that when I cross the bridge. As of now, I'll see to it that Wolf gets back to normal!' _With new vigor, I searched through herbology books. I know I'm not the sharpest knife on the shelf but I know that herbology is the branch of knowledge where I will find my answers. I searched thru the pile of books that seemed to be abandoned. Strange… I know that Gunter has mild OCD when it comes to the archives and he wont let an opportunity to pass in extinguishing the dust and molds that this particular section has. Now, that I look at it, it doesn't look like the main library! Could this be a second library?!

Well, I'll let Gunter and the others know about this place but first, since Im already here, I will check on this books. They must have something about this death thingy that harmed MY Wolfram! _My?! Since when did Wolf became mine?! Ahem………… well, I was his former fiancé, so I think I can say that.. argh! Better get back in my searching! _

Something caught my eye when I passed on a particular book. The book was entitled: Mysterious Plants of Shin Makoku- Their Nature and Uses by Lord Hugh von Reisch 

I immediately looked at the table of contents. By around this time, I can confidently say that I can write and read Makoku language fluently. I searched for anything that has the word Death in them. I came with two (2) results: DEATH ROOT AND DEATH LILY. I opened the book on the corresponding pages (they are in a consecutive page for the book was arranged in the alphabetical order. I read the inscription on the Death Lily first for I am not sure of which plant poisoned Wolfram all I can remember is that it has a death in the beginning. It reads :

DEATH LILY

Also known as the flower of pestilence, it is a very potent pesticide that are oftenly found in the Gyllenhaal territory. It has a very unique color but in the shape of a normal lily, a bright scarlet color with black lining on the edge of every petal. 

I stopped reading after that. So this is not what I am looking for. It must be the DEATH ROOT so I turned the next page and shocked with what I read:

DEATH ROOT

Widely known as the plant of sorrows, this plant is as rare as they come. It is the vilest poison to ever exist in the realm of Mazokus and humans alike. It is often described in literature and texts dating back on Shinou's time. No antidote is known to cure the effects of this plant. The victims are known to have a small cross scythe-like marks on the area of the jugular vein. The plant is characterized by its neon green leaves that looked like olives and its single scarlet flower. No known person managed to breed and study these plants for after the victim dies, the plants burns into ashes. The mode of poisoning is unknown, no poisoned person ever lived to tell hoe they are poisoned for they die instantly. Also known as the "euthanasia" plant for the most lonesome, desperate and suffering persons acquired this plant.

That was all that is written about the Death root. It didn't even took half of the page unlike the other entries that took 2-3 pages of discussion. I took the book and searched for Gunter. I need to find this Lord Hugh von Reisch and ask him about this plant. I need to know and I will find out about it even if I have to use my authority as king.

-Another chapter done and another on its way! Im not really sure on how may chapters this story will have but I am thinking of making it around 13-15 chapter.. *whew!* I wish I can do that! Keep your reviews coming people so I'll be more inspired to write! Till next week!


	5. Chapter 4: The Story of the Past

Sin: CheeeriosCheerios! How are ya? Gomen for the super delay of this chapter… *sobs* My internet connection crashed and haven't restored as of yetfor so long, the typhoon got the better of me, and all the school works piling up and all the Christmas cheers & New Year jitters, well, I just tried the best I could to deliver this chapter.. huhuhuhu…. By the way, these chapter is supppppeeeerrrrr long to make up wif the long chapters..

Anyways, I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews and the alerts that you have placed for me and this story…I am super overly elated!!!!!!! Kya!!!!!!

Well, standard disclaimers apply! On the chapter! Uhm… I don't own much, of course I don't own the characters from Kyo Kara Maoh! Hugh and Reggie are a figment of my imagination…

Nee… it's a sad chapter…

Chapter 4: My Memory of HimThe Story of the Past

Yuuri rushed getting into Gunter carrying the book that he thinks would be the key on curing Wolfram.

'_Hopefully, with this they would let me see Wolfram and he will be awake and be chasing me again and calling me wimp and he would…'_ he thought bitterly at the thoughts that it wont be the same when Wolfram wakes up. After all the engagement was dissolved and he no longer has rights over the blond, that is what Gwendal emphasize every single time that he would beg to see Wolfram.

"Heika?" Gunter was surpeisesurprised to see the young monarch running and gasping for breath carrying a long dilapidated book.

"Gunter..*gasp* I…*gasp* I found it." Yuuri was grinning like an idiot but it was so obvious that it did not reached his eyes.. The same grin that the whole castle missed after the events of Lord von Bielefeld's tragedy.

"Found what sire?" Gunter asked curious.

"The information about the death root!" Yuuri felt giddy about it.

"What? " Gunter's eyes turned as big saucers. "areAre you certain Heika? Where? What? How? Oh Highness! You did the most splendid job!" Gunter can believe his ears.

"In the old library. It seems like a certain Lord Hugh von Reisch made a book with information about it. Though it's very minute. I guess that's better than nothing right?" Yuuri smiled sheepishly.

"What?" _'Oh by Shinou! What in the world?! How did?! Hugh's the best herbologist and second best medic after Suzannah Julia!'_ To say that Gunter looked like he swallowed a watermelon is an understatement.

"Ah, Gunter? Are you ok?" Yuuri was poking Gunter for the latter stood like he was frozen on the spot.

"Yeah Heika, by the way can I take a look?" he took the leather bound book from the arms of the King.

The first page is where a finely scripted note was. _'Definitely Hugh's writing' _ it said – To my most beloved, I am most guilty of the worst offense in the whole of Shin Makoku – not being always by your side and not saying the words you'll be most delighted to hear, I love you my angel. I dedicate my whole life and my works to you and I sincerely apologize to you even if I know that was too late.  _'Oh Hugh… I know that it hurts you a lot.'_

He then flipped the pages to locate the details of the Death Root.

"SO? Can that help Wolf? Would it? Who is this Lord von Reisch dude?" Yuuri felt as if he won the jackpot in the lottery.

"Well, yes Heika. Lord von Reisch is from the von Wincott branch. He disappeared 50 years ago when his husband Lord Reginald von Schachter died from the Death Root as well."

"What?! His husband died of Death Root too? Whoa.. Can't we find him? He's not dead is he?" Yuuri felt as if all his strength was sucked from his body as he leaned to the wall. The only person who can help Wolf is nowhere to be found.

"I think we can send Josak to locate him. We can't be so sure that he is still alive but well we can just hope for the best."

"Uhm…anou..How did.. Well…how did Reginald died?" Yuuri was a bit hesitant to ask.

"Well, Heika.. I am not in any position to disclose the nature of their history but if you would like, you can ask my daughter. Reggie was after all her beloved cousin. Well, I'll be by the library Heika and ask Gwendal to give Gurrier his mission orders." Gunter was reminiscent smiling as he remembered his beloved nephew.

Yuuri went to the infirmary to look for the green haired medic. She was folding the bandages as he entered. Ever since the incident with Wolfram falling in a coma, Gisela's glare was a great rival to that of Gwendal's.

"To whom should I owe this visit Heika?" the coldness of her tone is seething.

"Uhm… well, to be honest Gisela, I don't know why you are mad at me but well, I found this book that may help Wolf. The author was a certain Lord Hugh von Reisch and Gunter said that I can ask you about him and Lord von Schachter." Yuuri tried his puppy eyes. Wolf always says no one can say no to his beaten doggie pout. _'Kami, I'm missing him already…'_

"Yes, Reggie is my dear beloved cousin." She glanced at Yuuri and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you!" _'Who knows? Maybe you won't repeat the same mistake Hugh did with my cousin."_

---------------------------_FLASHBACK---------------------------------------_

"_Reggie! Get the heck back here!" Gisela was laughing while she chases a young man._

"_Gi, you're too slow. Are you sure you want to be a military doctor?" a young man with lavender hair just like Gunter but with shocking emerald eyes laugh as he ran. He stopped when he started panting. _

_Gisela patted the young man's back as he had a coughing fit. "I told you. Running isn't exactly good for you. You have a weak constitution. Isn't that the reason why I am here? So you can recuperate."_

"_It's ok Gi. I'll live. Besides, my engagement would be announced tonight. I know I look young but I'm already 100 years of age and it seemed that the suitors are having an uproar to father as to why I still am unattached. I just wish that the family would choose someone kind." He smiled a slow smile. _

_Under the Schachter customs, every male or female of their descent by the time they reached the 100__th__ year, the family is obliged to suggest a suitable mate for him or her. It is mandatory for them to follow his or her family's choice or face humiliation. Reggie was special though. He was given the choice. The person he spent 5 minutes with would be chosen to be his mate._

"_Mou, you can just tell everyone to leave you alone. One look and your father will give you everything you want." Gisela smirked. Nobody can say no Reginald if he deemed so. Those eyes are the giveaway. _

"_Well, can't help it that I'm ab__solutely ch__arming" the oaf had the grace to smile._

_That night, every suitor that wishes to have the hand of Lord Reginald von Schachter was present in the ballroom of the Schachter castle. Though they are not part of the Ten Aristocrats, the Schachter clan is one of the more popular clans. Their roots are from the branch of the von Christ and von Bielefeld line. The mix of the two bloods was fascinating. Too bad that only one child id born in every union. Having 2 children is in itself rare. So far the clan members of the family is the fewest of all the clans. Being the partner of a Schachter is being an honor in itself._

_ Every one of the ballroom is waiting for the arrival of the only prince of Schachter family. His beauty is as radiant of those of the von Bielefelds with the charming personality of the von Christs. Lord Reginald von Schachter invited everyone with a brilliant smile on his face. _

_As he descends on the stairs, a door abruptly opened, a tall man with chocolate brown hair with the most vivid amethyst eyes entered haggardly to the ballroom. The young Schachter was mesmerized with the new visitor. Then and there he knew, he found the one._

_Lord Hugh von Reisch. The name that Reggie rolled in his tongue with simple perfection. The Reisch family is also a branch family of the Wincotts and the Gyllenhaals. The aspiring medic following the steps of Lady Suzannah Julia of being the best medic and herbologist, the next great Sage. He knew that the rumors of his coldness is just a rumor or maybe he never even hear a negative thing about the man. He is reserved and quiet. So far to the presumed taste of Reggie. _

_Reggie didn't even wait for his father to introduce them. He approached him without a single pause. _

"_Hi, I'm Reginald von Schachter. How do you do?" Reggie was smiling at Hugh brightly._

"_Go away. I just attended coz my father promised to disinherit me if I don't." Hugh grunted._

" _Is that so?" Reginald felt disappointed. He was a bit teary-eyed. Never in his whole life was he embarrassed on such a fashion. Hugh did not go here to get engaged. He wasn't even interested with him._

"_Are you having fun then?" he tried polite conversation. Totally forgetting the 5 minute rule._

"_Which part of leave me alone isn't clear brat?" Hugh was getting annoyed. As much as he wants to chat with the handsome lad, the eyes of the other suitors, male and female alike are boring holes to his back. As much as he is a loner, being the center of attention after being secluded for 3 years is wearing him down._

"_I see. You've been well." Reggie is still trying. His mother thought him proper etiquette. Too bad dealing with rude, snobbish people isn't part of the course so he has to improvised. He doesn't want people to think that he is a manner less oaf._

_Lord von Schachter seeing his only son approach Hugh was happy recognizing the fellow his son chose. Five minutes is up. The choice was clear or so he thinks. He got the attention of everyone and announced that Reggie had found the one. Reggie was about to protest when in the corner of his eye he caught the delegation of the Reisch family mouthing the words "do it or we will no longer fund your experiments" to Hugh. And without further ado, Hugh smacked Reggie's left cheek._

_Reggie did not know whether to laugh at the irony of it or to cry. He got the man of his dreams but he does not want nor love him. He is just a token for his quest for knowledge. _

_HE just smiled. No one will ask if he would just smile. They don't have to know. Maybe he was selfish, he wanted Hugh for himself, even just in title and not for real. No one noticed, no one knows. Just him._

_A month after the engagement, the Reisch family suggested the two of them be married already. They are to live in the Reisch castle after all Hugh was destined to the head of the family succeeding his father. _

_Three months after, the wedding was celebrated. Reggie laughed and smiled on the outside. Being his charming self. He hoped that someday, Hugh will love him. To be Hugh's only precious beloved is his goal and a Schachter never backs down of a challenge. Hugh was late for his own wedding. Everyone held their breath when he came storming to the temple with a ruffled shirt like he just woke up. Some of the suitors crumpled their noses others laughed silently claiming that if he/she was chose, Reggie wouldn't have to deal with an outcast. Reggie just smiled, fixed Hugh's cravat and kissed his right cheek. The symbol of everlasting loyalty and understanding. Everyone was astonished with Reggie's display. _

"_I promise Hugh… we will be happy, I know we will." He knew he was in too deep. Too deep that he can no longer be recovered from his love with Hugh. He loved him so much it didn't matter anymore. Hugh's face is blank of emotion. He can't show his emotion to all these people but deep in his heart he was happy. He made the same silent vow s the two of them were joined in Shinou's eyes. _

_Hugh is a nice person Reggie learned. He is a little awkward being withdrawn from the society. They make love every once in a while but never did Hugh said he loved Reggie. To Reggie it was enough. Just being with Hugh is enough. He reasoned to himself. _

_Every now and then, Hugh would go and travel to get herbs from the nearby lands. Reggie waited for Hugh to invite him, but he never did. His pride will never allow him to beg Hugh to include him in his travels. He was always alone. _

_Some visiting nobles or even passing nobles would secretly snicker at his situation of how low the once pretty Lord Reginald von Schachter was reduced to nothing but a common whore of the von Reisch heir. They say that maybe he is despicable that he can't make Hugh stay for too long._

_He never pays them any heed. But deep down, the wounds are already deep but he never wanted to doubt Hugh. Every time Hugh would come back he would just smile and act cheerful like nothing happened. He waits patiently for his return everyday by the gates of the castle halls. He tells Hugh the events that happened on his absence. Things like how pretty the garden was in spring, how he watched the livestock in the town. He tried baking but failed miserably. How he is learning how to plant and how happy he was when the seeds grow into plants. Hugh just listened. Unknown to him, Hugh is just happy to see him cheerful even without him. Just the sound of his voice makes Hugh's day bright._

_Hugh was always worried that if he brings Reggie out to travel, he will get ill. Lord Schachter has warned him of Reggie's weird constitution. Of him getting fevers whenever he is tired or distressed, so he was very careful not to cause unnecessary burden to hid beloved husband. How he wished to bring Reggie to see the beautiful landscape of Shim Makoku. _

_At night, they will be joined. Hugh was forever thankful that his angel was given to him. Now, after he finds a concoction to strengthen Reggie's immune system, he doesn't care of anything anymore- just Reggie. As long as Reggie is happy he doesn't care if the Reisch family or even the whole of Shin Makoku curse him. Reggie was all he need, he just don't know how to tell him that. If only he could. His beautiful angel. If only he knew how much Reggie is suffering because of him not telling of what he feels._

_The last of the travel for ingredient for the concoction is almost done. One last herb and Hugh knew that he can bring Reggie out of the castle soon. As what usually happens whenever he leave, Reggie will see him to the gates with a smile so bright that it can rival that of the sun._

"_Promise that you'll take care okay. When you get back, the plants will be in full bloom. I have developed a new flowering shrub and I want to show it to you so get back soon." Reggie was smiling but his heart is breaking. He wished that Hugh would stay. Screw the trip, stay with him. He can only hope. Little did he know that if he say it, Hugh is more than willing to jump from the castle tower if he wish it._

"_I promise. Don't tire yourself out, hmm? And don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." He kissed Reggie's forehead._

"_I love you, Hugh. Have a safe trip." Reggie gave a last smile before he get back by the gate. _

'_I love you too, my angel' Hugh thought with a smile. 'When I get back I will shout it to the world. I'm missing you already love.' He looked at his back as he went on his way._

_It's been three months since Hugh left. This is the longest by far that he travel. Mostly, he is gone for a month but never this long. Reggie just think that maybe the herb is on the other side of the country. They are in Gyllenhaal lands and it is quite far from the other lands._

_A neighboring noble visited the von Reisch castle seeking shelter for the night. Reggie being the cheerful cherub that he is welcomed the lady with her company. He was smiling and all but the dark circles in his eyes cannot deny the sleepless nights._

"_Lord Reginald, where is your husband if you don't mind me asking? And what in Shinou's name happened to you?" Lady Matilda, a middle aged insecure woman scrutinized him. "You look like a carriage run you over! No wonder your husband is always away! He must have found a more beautiful person than you and has no wish to return to an ugly fag like you!"_

_He just smiled and politely excused the himself from the table, even with his retreating form, he still can hear words like:_

"_I thought they say that the von Schachters were the most beautiful Makoku clan? What happened to Shinning Reginald?" or _

"_Lord von Reisch must have grown tired of him.";_

"_He look sickly". _

"_What a pity! I was in his engagement and he no longer resemble the angel that he was before, no wonder Lord von Reisch is always away."_

_He bit the bitter tears as he walked to his and Hugh's shared room, crying himself to sleep._

_Meanwhile, Hugh was caught up with the snow storm up into the Rochefort territory. As much as he want to hurry up to his beloved, there is nothing much he can do if he want to return to Reggie in one piece. And there is no question to that._

_Another couple of months has passed. Reggie was more and more turning to a walking corpse. He refused to eat. He rarely have a decent sleep. The castle physician tried to talk him out that his Lordship, Hugh von Reisch wont be happy seeing him like that and that the shrubs are not doing good because he is too weak to attend to them. With that Reggie bounced back to health a little. He did afterall promise to show Hugh the flower that he cultivated._

_The day has finally came of Hugh's arrival. Hugh told the messenger not to tell the castle for he wants to surprise his angel of his coming back._

_Reggie on the other hand was already losing hope that Hugh would still come back. He never told me, not even once that he loves me. Why would he even come back? Maybe he has forgotten of me… He never loved me. The tears were pouring from his half dead emerald eyes. The once vibrant green now has become cloudy, with pain, hopelessness and sorrow. While he tended to the puple-ish buds, he noticed__a single __plant __with __ neon green leaves that looked like olives and its single scarlet flower__. He was mesmerized by it that he picked the flower and smelled it. He then placed it by the ground._

"_How pitiful of me, being envious to a mere flower. I wonder if I'm a plant would Hugh pay more attention to me then?" he smiled wistfully. He felt a little dizzy but he didn't pay too much attention._

_He was back to his buds when Hugh's cavalry entered the gate. _

'_Oh well, they would just call me if it's some noble from the neighboring lands asking for supplies or shelter.' Reggie thought as he tried his best to stay on the ground. 'Maybe I'm going to get sick again. I'm shivering and it's the middle of spring. How pathetic can I be?' Tears started to fall down on his cheeks and his heart aches more than the usual._

_Hugh was kinda disappointed at the same time worried for Reggie. This is the first time that he didn't greet him by the gate. The servants told him that Reggie waits everyday for his arrival by the gates._

'_Maybe he is not feeling well or maybe he is in the garden tending plants. Shinou, I miss him so much. I'll tell him when I see him and hug him so tight that he'll know how much I love him, the same way he loves me.' Hugh was whistling as he got down from his horse. _

_The servants' weird looks made him so suspicious. Maybe Reggie is sick? They directed him to the castle gardens when they ask them where his husband is._

_He rushed to the ground seeing Reggie on the plush grass sprawled breathing hard 'Shinou! What is going on?!' _

"_Hugh..*cough, cough* is that you love?" Reggie's voice is so broken that Hugh can't help but shed tears. Beside the bush he was tending lies some ashes from some plant._

"_I'm here now love.. I'm back what happened to you?" He can't recognized his hoarse voice. He was horrified to see the __small cross scythe-like marks__ left on Reggie's neck._

"_Shinou no! No! Not the Death root! This is a joke right Reggie.. I know I was gone for so long but this is not a good joke… Reg, gods, you're scaring me.. Reggie… Reggie…" tears are freely running from his cheek. _

_How cruel fate is! He just came back.. Not his angel please.. Let it be a nightmare.. Not his Reggie.. No, no.. He won't let that blasted root take his angel.. He hasn't loved him enough.. I never even told him I love him.. We still have a lot of plans.. Shinou, anything but this.._

_He shouted for help as he carried his beloved inside the castle. The physician was already been summoned._

"_Reg, Shinou, don't leave me ok? You promised me we will be happy right? Love, don't do this to me.. Don't scare me.. Please Reginald.." Hugh never felt fear like he is feeling like now. Reggie's face is so pale it's turning blue. He got all the blankets to give warmth to his angel but it seems it's not helping at all._

"_Hugh…" Reggie can no longer open his eyes. "I love you." With his last breath, he uttered that last words to Hugh._

_Hugh tried to shake Reggie back to consciousness. His dazed eyes were empty when he felt his angel is no longer breathing._

"_Reg.. my love.. My angel I love you so much.. so so much I want you happy but instead I brought you sorrow.. So much that the Death Root got to you sooner than I did.. Reg love.." He was crying as he kissed his beloved husband for one last time and cradled him in his arms._

_-----------------------------END OF FLASHBACK-----------------------------_

Yuuri was wiping his tears when Gisela finished with the story.

"Heika, after Reggie was buried, Hugh was nowhere to be seen. The room where he and Reggie stayed was locked and well protected by safeguards. The castle is now abandoned. It's a sad story and I hope not to witness it again but now, the Death root stroked too close for comfort." Gisela closed her eyes as she dried her tears.

'_Why is it that Reggie felt too familiar my heart is hurting?'_ Yuuri felt like his heart is being ripped apart as he entered to his cold room.


	6. Chapter 5: Hell

Sin: I know, I know.. I was supposed to post this eons ago but the turn of events postponed it.. Don't fear though.. I am not goin to abandon IS! It's my baby! *laughs non-stop* ok Imma stop now.. My sister is gonna get married next month and well, she is 2 years younger than me.. imagine my shock! Oh well.. Yay! A new character is coming.. Don't mind her language though.. Uhm.. She's quite a handful..

Wolf: Yeah, yeah.. no one was asking you hag.. *snickers*

Sin: Who are you calling a hag? *pissed* I will no make Yuuri do *toot toot* with your *toot toot * and toot…..* (Yuuri rushed to cover Sin's mouth while dragging a fainted Wolfram)

Yuuri: Okay, okay… Wolf is sorry.. can you put that on the next chapter?

Gwendal: Hey! You, little! Even if you're the king! *blushes madly*

Conrart: Sin owns nothing but her pc.. *scratches head* and warning on the crude language…

Chapter 5: Hell's Door Opens

Yuuri felt awful hearing the sad story of the Lords von Reisch. He knew from his studies that some lines of pure Mazokus can give birth if they wished to. He wonders if Hugh and Reginald had a child but considering the story that Gisela told, maybe they did not have one. He misses his Wolf. Although he hasn't admitted it that he loves him, he no longer was the same 15 year old naïve kid that is homophobic. He somehow grew up. And though he isn't ready yet to succumbed in a man-to-man relationship, he thought that Wolf could wait. He can right? But with what happened, maybe he should have told the blond.

Without meaning to, he somehow ended up by Wolfram's door, only to find a commotion going on inside. Curiously, he saw his chief administrator with more wrinkle lines in his forehead and a sour expression is being sported by his godfather.

'_Wonder what is wrong with them? I hope they don't mind me asking…' _ Eversince Wolfram went into a coma, the brothers are like wolfhounds protecting their young.

"Anou.." Brown eyes and blue turned their view of the door.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what's happening? It seems like a battalion is about to attack based on your grin faces." The king's attention peaked having seen Gwendal twitch and Conrart's eyes wavering.

It was Conrart that broke the silence. "It seems Highness that Wolfram's half sister is coming to Covenant Castle." He pursed his lips.

"EHHHHHHH? WOLFRAM HAS A SISTER?" he managed to stumble inside the suit. Oh well at least he now got inside even if its just the suit.

"Oh, you did not know sire?" Conrart looked uncomfortable about the subject.

"It seems you really have no intention of knowing Wolfram." Gwendal's frown worsened but he continued. " He has a sister sired by his father to one of my cousins. Lady Cariss Antoinette von Bielefeld, daughter of Wolfram's father and my late cousin Lady Aramise Claudette von Voltaire. She has been living in the Bielefeld manor a few miles away from the Bielefeld castle. I am surprised that Wolfram didn't talked about her considering they are very close. She is 10 is years younger than him and they are oftenly mistaken as twins."

"He has a sister? Wait, wait! That means she is also your sister?" Yuuri seemed to be confused with the association of family ties of the nobles.

"No and yes. Technically, she is not our sister by blood but we consider her as ours." Conrart swallowed his saliva like a huge black settled in his throat.

"Yes, she is more like my niece but because she is Wolfram's sister, she is like ours as well." Gwendal massaged his head. A migraine is coming.

"Then why is it that I never see her before?" Yuuri asked.

"Because Cariss thinks that mother hates her."

Yuuri got confused. All his stay in the castle and him knowing the flamboyant ex-queen, he knew she is incapable of hating. Unless of course her children are being hurt. It still a wonder how he managed to still stay alive or so that is what Greta told him.

"Why?" he knew he looked like an idiot considering that Wolfram was his fiancé, well his ex-fiance and it's the first time that he hears of this Lady Cariss.

"Cariss is the fruit of Wolfram's father's betrayal. My cousin was one of Lord von Bielefeld's concubines that and his number of mistresses. But still Wolfram never hated her. He carried her when she was a baby and protected her from everything. He wished to bring her with him in the castle before but Lord Spitzweg said it would be a huge shame in mother's reputation to house a bastard child . Wolfram cried every night. When you became king, she refused to stay here saying she is alright living in the manor. Even Lord Waltorana's invitation for her to settle in the Bielefeld castle was refused. Wolfram's the only one she treats kindly."

"Umm.. When is she arriving again?" now Yuuri knew somehow that the lady is going to be trouble.

"Actually, I am already here Your Highness. I hope I am not interrupting this oh, so important conversation you have with my uncle and Lord Weller. And I am not abusing your hospitality for arriving without notice and for staying here in your 'GRAND CASTLE' " A lady about his age with flowing golden blond hair, so long it almost reached her hips with the same emerald eyes as Wolfram only with a disgusted glare directed to him. If he didn't knew better, he would assume that the girl is Wolfram's twin sister or maybe Wolfram herself.

"Hello, Aniue, Koonichan!" she smiled icily to the older men. A sweet voice mixed with contempt. "I thought chiniichan was safe here and now I heard from Uncle of this! Where the FUCK is he?"

Yuuri was astounded how she address the Lion of Ruttenburg and his Chief Administrator with such anger and hurt.

"Cariss… You have grown…" Gwendal was shocked, he didn't know that the girl who was sticking by Wolf's side day in and day out would be this beautiful He knew now what pain Lord Waltorana suffers to shoo away the suitors.

"Of course, Aniue, You think I will stay that small? Just cut the crap and show me chiniichan!"

Yuuri was gaping like a fish on how crude the young lady was and somehow he knew that hell is opening its doors.

"Just what the fuck are you doing here sire? I wish to see my brother without you trying to infect the air he breathes. Can you scoot away go on any pending adventures and leave the crap my brother alone? Go find a harpy like my mother to fuck, impregnate here and leave us alone! You already have your fucking wish so leave my family alone!" Yuuri never saw such ferocity and hatred reflecting from those eyes before. The very same eyes he was dying to see from Wolfram.

"Cariss! Enough!" Gwendal was chastising the girl.

"Oh no, Aniue, You can never stop me. If you restrained yourself and did not protected chi-niichan, its your folly and ont fucking think that I will forgive you for forsaking him. I will not be the same as you and kooniicgan who were cowards serving this imbecile you call a king." She went straight to the bedchamber slamming and locking the door.

Yuuri whimpered and looked at the forlorn faces and ashamed looks the brothers have while finding the floor interesting and fidgeting. He knew that wall between him and Wolfram has just got thicker.

Sin: Are? Got loads of typos wahahaha thanks for the support and the reviews and to everyone who are tuning in to this fic.. La-li-hooo!


End file.
